This invention relates generally to sensors and, more specifically, relates to wearable sensors.
Abbreviations used in the specification and/or drawings are defined below, prior to the claims.
Today, monitoring of personal health and wellness from detecting an early onset of a disease to monitoring recovery from medical intervention can be infrequent and/or costly. For instance, one risk factor for cardiovascular disease (CVD) is high blood pressure. Typically, high blood pressure develops over a long time period and may not be found until substantial damage has been done. Monitoring blood pressure in real time and in a remote mode could help reduce, prevent, or cure certain cardiovascular diseases.